Get a Grip
by Kaytheatergeek
Summary: AU! Stiles has a guilty pleasure. One day, while Lydia is helping him indulge in it something unexpected happens. And because Lydia is such a great friend, she does her best to help Stiles get in contact with the guy who Stiles never thought he'd see again. Will be rated M later on.


**A/N: This is an AU, so the characters will be a little out of character. I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are on me. If you see one please tell me, and I will fix it. Reviews are appreciated! **

**This story is inspired by something that happened to me today. **

Stiles has a guilty pleasure.

A guilty pleasure that Lydia does a good job of encouraging.

Since he was little, he has loved musicals. When he was about five years old he saw Grease for the first time. It may not have been age appropriate, but it's not like he understood everything at the time. It was his mother that had showed it to him, and for some reason he had fallen in love. He had spent the entire time glued to the screen, humming along to the music.

After that he and his mother would watch all the musicals they could get their hands on together, and it became their thing.

Then when Stiles was ten years old, his mother died.

It had taken him a couple of years before he had even watched another musical again. First when he and Lydia had bonded over their love for West Side Story on a school trip had he picked up Grease and watched it again.

After that, it became their thing. His and Lydia's. It's never dates though, because even if Stiles had crushed on her for years, he has realized over the years that he much prefers guys.

As they became older Lydia had made her mom buy them seasonal tickets to Beacon Hill's theatre. They show everything from high school and college shows to the traveling Broadway companies.

Today is one of the shows Stiles have been looking forwards to for quite a while. A traveling Broadway show is in town, Hair to be exact.

Hair has been one of Stiles' favorites for quite a while. Since he was old enough that his dad let him watch the movie actually.

Now, they're there, in their usual seat. They're pretty good seats too. They're in the back of the first section, in the middle of the row, and they have a great view.

As the show starts, Stiles finds himself entranced, watching and singing along, but not loud enough for anyone to actually hear him singing. Because even if he does embarrass himself a lot, he's not going to tonight.

Then, close to the end of the first act most of the cast leaves the stage and starts wandering among the audience, some of them handing out fliers that say "Burn your draft card!" Lydia get's one, and Stiles is almost jealous.

But it only lasts for a moment, because suddenly he feels someone grab his shoulders, and he's about to pull away when the hands, strong hands, starts giving him a neck rub. A really fucking good neck rub.

He's tempted to turn around, to look up and see which of the guy's in the ensemble has such awesome hands. But he doesn't, because he's blushing like crazy. Lydia does though, and maybe he'll ask her later on.

When the hands leave his shoulders, and all the cast members head down to the stage again it's impossible to see just who it had been behind him.

"So, that was interesting," Lydia smirks at him during intermission. Stiles only blushes again, biting his lower lip. Truth is, no matter which of the guys it was, they're all good looking.

They sit through the rest of the show, and when it ends the entire audience stand up, giving the cast a standing ovation. Because the show was amazing, just like Stiles hoped it would be.

So he and Lydia leaves, going to their usual post-show diner.

He orders his usual, cheeseburger and curly fries and a glass of coke. Lydia orders a salad.

They are chatting about Greenberg's party that's next weekend when a large group comes through the door, talking and laughing loudly. As they pass Stiles and Lydia's table, he swears there's something familiar about them, they sit down on the other side of the diner, and Stiles doesn't think a lot about it for a while.

By the time Stiles has finished his cheeseburger though, he has decided that, yes, the group on the other side is definitely the cast members of Hair, which shouldn't really be that surprising, since this diner is the closest place to the theatre that serves food. It doesn't mean that Stiles isn't starstruck though.

And this also means that he is most likely here. Stiles' mysterious neck rub guy.

Several of the cast members pass them, and yes, yes, it really is them.

Leaning over the table, Stiles get's as close to Lydia as he can. He doesn't want the cast members to heat him. "Lydia, it's them. It really is the cast of fucking Hair, eating in our diner."

Lydia just smirks at him, and Stiles swears that she is the devil in human form.

"It's the guy with black hair," Lydia tells him before she gets up from her seat, leaving Stiles as she heads to the bathroom. It takes him a moment to realize what she's talking about.

When he does, he does his best to not stare at the table that holds the cast, but shit, he just has to look to find out who the black haired guy is. They had all been wearing wigs during the show, so it could be any of them.

When Stiles spots the black haired one, he's pretty sure he starts drooling. Because shit! That guy is seriously hot. With his dark hair, and stubble, wearing a leather jacket that looks so much better on him than his costume had.

Then Lydia is back, but instead of sitting back down, she grabs Stiles, pulling him up from his seat and towards the table where the cast is sitting. Stiles does his best to resist, insisting that he can't leave his curly fries uneaten, and that he needs to go to the bathroom, but she doesn't let go. Not before they're standing by the table, and Lydia has caught the attention of the people sitting there.

"Hi! We just saw your show, and we just wanted to tell you how great is was," she smiles her most charming smile at them.

"Thanks," one of the guys answers them. "We're glad you liked it."

"And, this one wanted to thank for his neck rub," she smirks, her eyes locked on the guy with the dark hair and stubble as she points to Stiles.

Stiles blush so hard, he's afraid he matches his red hoodie.

One of the girls at the table, laugh and nudges the dark haired guy. "Feel honored, Derek doesn't give those out to just anyone."

The guy, Derek, grunts and takes another bite of his hamburger.

"Well, that was all, we will leave you to your meal now," Lydia tells them, but before they can leave one of the guys stops them. "If you're not in a hurry, come have a seat with us." Stiles can see how the guy is eying Lydia, and he's sure she knows too.

So that's how Stiles ends up sitting next to Derek, the super hot guy that gave him a neck rub during Hair, for about an hour. Derek doesn't really say a lot, which is unlike the rest of the group there, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Kira, Allison, Danny and the twins Ethan and Aidan.

Lydia ends up flirting a lot with the guy eying her, Jackson. They both end up being invited to the cast party later that night, and Lydia accepts for them both without letting him get a word in. His plans of playing PS3 with Scott clearly won't happen, and Scott will get mad at him. However, Stiles finds it hard to care when Derek gives him a look that he's pretty sure means that Derek doesn't hate them for coming over.

The cast has another show that night before the party, so they say goodbye with a promise of seeing each other in just a few hours.

And when Stiles get's something that can resemble a smile out of Derek as he nearly trips on his own feet, he feels butterflies in his stomach. Fuck, he's so lost already, and he had barely heard the guy talk!


End file.
